Opening/Meet the Emotions
Thiis is when the opening of the movie and how Joy introduces herself and the emotions in Tino Tonitini Goes Inside Out. Joy: over Do you ever look at someone and wonder, what is going on inside their head? Well, I know. Well, I know Riley’s head. see Riley as a new born baby, we then see inside her mind where Joy is formed Joy: over And there she was. watches Riley’s parents through Riley’s eyes Mom: Hello. Riley. Dad: Woh, look at you. Aren’t you a little bundle of joy. sees an orb being form with the memory of her looking up at her parents Joy: over It was amazing. Just Riley and me forever. Riley begins to cry Joy: over Or for thirty-three seconds. Riley’s mind we see Sadness standing next to Joy touching the control console Sadness: I’m Sadness. extends her hand to Joy and they shake hands Joy: Oh, hello. I’m Joy, so. Can I just, if you could…I just want to fix that. tries to push Sadness out of the way of the control console Joy: Thanks. years later Joy: over And that was just the beginning. Headquarters only got more crowded from there. see Riley a few years older running around her house playing, while in her mind there is Fear, Joy and Sadness Fear: Very nice. Okay, looks like you got this. Very good. Woh, sharp obj…! Woh, look out, no! pushes joy out of the control console to take over Joy: over That’s Fear. He’s really good at keeping Riley safe. see Riley hesitate as she reaches a lamps electric cord lying on the ground Fear: Easy. Easy. Hop it! carefully places her feet over the cord to avoid tripping on it Fear: Oh, we’re good. We’re good. Joy: Wooh. Good job. Fear: Thank you. Thank you very much. Joy: And we’re back! Tino: off-screen Right back at ya. Joy: over That's Tino. He is a human and alicorn hybrid. He can do magic and all shorts of stuff. Right their is his friends Lor, Carver, Tish, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz. Marco: You were saying? takes over the control console and Riley continues to play and run around the living room is sat in her high chair being fed broccoli by her parents Dad: Here we go, alright. Open.inside-out-2 her mind Riley’s emotions are watching through her eyes Joy: Hm, this looks new. Fear: Think it’s safe? Sadness: What is it? Disgust: Okay, caution. There is a dangerous smell, people. Hold on. What is that? Joy: over This is Disgust. She basically keeps Riley from being poison, physically and socially. they watch Riley’s dad trying to feed her broccoli Disgust: That is not brightly colored. Or shaped like a dinosaur. Hold on guys. It’s broccoli! Blah! quickly presses the control button on the console and Riley flips the plate of broccoli aside in disgust Riley: Yucky! Disgust: Well. I just saved our lives. Yeah, you’re welcome. Human Applejack: Broccoli is good for ya, you know? Joy: over These are the human counterparts of the pony Mane 5. They attended at Canterlot High. Human Pinkie Pie: Yay! Broccoli is delicious! Dad: Riley, if you don’t eat your dinner, you’re not going to get any dessert. Anger: Wait. Did he just say we couldn’t have dessert? Joy: over That’s Anger. He cares very deeply about things being fair. stomps over to the control console in Riley’s mind Anger: So, that’s how you want to play it, old man! No dessert? Oh, sure! We’ll eat our dinner! Right after you eat this! flips the control as his head blows out fire and Riley start to scream and cry in anger Riley, Riley. Here comes an airplane. Anger: Oh, airplane. Anger stops being angry and steps aside Anger: We got an airplane, everybody. Joy, Fear, Disgust: Ooh. dad manages to use the airplane trick to feed Riley the broccoli and new memory orb is formed Sunset Shimmer: Hi Tino. Tino: Sunset Shimmer! Good to see you. Joy: over Oh and that's Tino's girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. She was once evil but she reformed after her defeat in her demon form. stands next to Joy as they watch Riley being fed by her dad Joy: over And you’ve met Sadness. She…well, she… see Riley crying on a variety of days showing Sadness taking over her emotions Joy: over I’m not actually sure what she does. And I’ve checked, there’s no place for her to go. So, she’s good. We’re good. It’s all great. over to the memory orbs Joy: over These are Riley’s memories. And they are mostly happy if you’ll notice, not to brag. But the really important ones are over here. goes over to a hub in the middle of the headquarters Joy: over I don’t want to get too technical but these are called core memories. Each one came from a super important time in Riley’s life. Like when she first scored a goal. It was so amazing. see Riley playing ice hockey with her parents and celebrating after she scores a goal Joy: over And each core memory powers a different aspect of Riley’s personality. see the core memories powering five islands Joy: over Like, Hockey Island. Goofball Island is my personal favorite. see memory of Riley as she runs away from her dad as he tries to put clothes on her and she goofballs around to get away from himinside-out-4 Joy: over Yup. Goofball is the best. Friendship Island is pretty good too. Ooh, I love Honesty Island. And that’s the truth. And of course, Family Island is amazing. The point is, the islands are personality are what make Riley, Riley. see Riley growing up and making memories along the way with Joy being the main organizer watches through Riley eyes as she getting ready to sleep and says goodnight to her parents Joy: And we’re out. That’s what I’m talking about. Wooh! Another perfect day. Nice job everybody. Let’s get those memories down to long term. Fear: Alright. We did not die today. I call that an unqualified success. emotions watch as the memory orbs are taken awayinside-out-5 Joy: over And, that’s it. We love our girl. She’s got great friends and a great house. Things couldn’t be better. After all, Riley is eleven now. What could happen?Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts